Death the Kid x Reader Dreams chapter 1
by goaty0000
Summary: You're a Meister...but a self thought Meister and you're dream is to follow in your father's footsteps...but in reality...deep down within you're heart...you actually desire something more than Dreams...a wish...to heal a broken heart. Come tag along on this journey to find your true purpose in your "Dreams"...


Chapter One: A Dream I Wish To Believe in….

"A long time ago, the world was perfectly in balanced with Light and Darkness. Everyone had light and everyone had darkness but it seems that the darkness was slowly swallowing up in people's hearts. Greed and jealousy were born inside their hearts and all what was left in this precious world was gone forever. Although the world was engulf in darkness….there was once a warrior who stood up to the darkness and managed to keep the light safe once again but it had its limits…..in order to keep the world safe from the darkness from ever escaping…the warrior had to sealed it up using his own Heart. The peace had returned but there was still Darkness in the world. New warriors were trained to help keep the balanced of the world and this had been going on for almost 800 years. All seem well but the darkness one day had finally reawakened and it finally had the world overtaken by the darkness once again. New warriors stood up to the Darkness and they had finally overthrown the Darkness."

"And that was about a year ago!" I said to my half sleeping Lab mix friend,  
" I just can't believe that the Kishin was finally destroyed! And it was all thanks to the students of the DWMA! They were amazing!"

My dog yawned as if she was not bothered by my story.

"Aww…Sage…..you're always like this. Why can't you just listen to me for once?" I said to my dog. She turned her head away as if she was saying "Whatever."

"Fine….have it your way…" I looked outside my window and saw the busy city life in New York. The moon smiled down on me from the night sky and I sighed sadly.

My name is Deidra Izubaki...I'm 16 years old….and I am a Meister….well….not a real meister at the special Death Weapon Meister Academy… I was a self thought meister….practicing swordsmanship and special combat skills. I had been leaving in the busy city for my whole life. The city life can sometimes be a dangerous place to live in so I had to train to protect myself….at least that was what my father told me. He was my teacher and a great one too. He always believed in me and he told me that in order to achieve my dreams…..I had to believe in myself and to always have a strong heart. My father was also a great warrior….he was actually a very good swordsman.

I loved my father…..He was my teacher…..my…..Hero…..but that was 5 years ago…now…..as I stared out through the window….a sad face appeared and I held my pillow and gently placed my face against the soft pillow and sighed sadly.

Sage somehow could feel my sadness and she came to me and gently nuzzled my hands. I looked up and saw her gentle brown eyes staring at me and I smiled.

"Im alright, girl….it's just…" I spoke sadly. "Daddy has been gone for so long already…but I still miss him…. I just wished….that I could be just like him someday….to help people….to protect the ones that I love….that's why….that's why I really want to enroll in the DWMA!"

"Deidra…..we've talk about this matter a thousand times already…." My mother said as she entered my room. She always had a habit to come inside my room without knocking.

"I know, mother…" I said sadly as I looked away from my mother.

"Deidra…I know you're dream is to become a Meister….but entering in the DWMA is very costly….we can't afford it," my mother said to me as she gently placed her hand on my head and stroke gently.

"Aren't you happy just being able to train yourself to become a Meister?" my mother asked.  
I looked at her with a serious looked and said, "Being a Meister is not just about "being able to train by myself"…..it more than that, mother. You'll be able to grow stronger and to find you're true purpose in this world."

My mother smiled and said….. "So it's like a game, huh?"  
"No!" I cried. "It's not a game mother!"

I sighed and said… "I'm sorry, mother…but I've been leaving in this slums for far too long…."

"It's not that long….it's only been 5 years ." said my mother.

I looked down sadly and my mother knew who I was thinking about. She sat beside me and she gave a hug.

" You're father would be proud of you for having such a strong dream….but remember honey…dreams are just a figment of our imagination…its nothing but an emptiness…..we just have to face reality…."

My eyes looked at my mother with a sadden look. My mother smiled sadly and she gave me a kiss before she finally left my room. My mother never believed in dreams….it all happened the day after my Father died…..

Once again…..I looked outside of my window and said to myself, "You're wrong, mother…..Dreams are not just a part of our imagination…..it's more than that…."

The night was getting really late and I felt a little sleepy. My dog looked at me with a tired look.

"What do you think, Sage?" I asked my lazy friend. "Do you believe in dreams?"

My dog gave a huge yawned and she finally fell asleep.

I smiled at my goofy dog.

Dreams are sometimes like a wish your heart makes…..  
It's not just emptiness…  
It's also a part of something much greater in our lives…..

To be continued…..


End file.
